Protection and Peace (2p Face X Reader)
by TheWinterPhoenix
Summary: A poor girl. A hard life. Will the 2p!Face family give her the protection and love that she deserves?
1. Meeting the Cupcake King

Run.

That's the only thought that was racing through your fear clouded mind.

You were running from _them_, a true nightmare.

"_!" he shouted. They weren't far behind you, you being weak could only run so fast.

Branches scraped across your body, causing small cuts and scrapes. The ground was rough and pain filled your body whenever you fell.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM US!" she yelled, getting closer and closer.

You had to get away. You had to escape. You had to flee. Your life depended on it!

The moon eerily shone on you as if acting as a spotlight, for an audience above to watch you in your fear, scrambling from danger akin to the victims in a horror movie.

Looking behind you, fear strengthened it's hold on you as they got closer, their angry footfalls boomed on the ground, causing panic to ring all throughout your system.

WHAM!

'Ouch!' you thought as you ran into something hard. Looking up from the ground, you saw a very odd man dressed in a blue vest, a pink shirt, and tan pants.

"Hello there, what are you doing out at this time of night, poppet?~" he asked, helping you up.

"I-I..." you tried to speak, but you were at a loss for what to say to this man.

All of a sudden, pain clawed at your head as _he _pulled your hair as hard as he could.

"You little brat! You're nothing but trouble! We should have been rid of you since day one!" he bellowed.

"Please..Please don't..." you cried, praying that they had at least a small amount of mercy within them tonight. Then again, you always prayed for that. It never came true.

"I'm terribly sorry if our daughter has caused any trouble for you, sir. She's a chronic liar, you know." _she _said to him, smiling that sickly sweet smile of hers.

That's right, your own _parents _did this to you.

The oddly dressed man frowned. "Oh no, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to hurt the little poppet."

"She's OUR kid! We can do whatever we want with her! It's none of your buisness, freak!" your father shouted, yanking some of your hair out.

Then, a creepy, maniacal laugh rang throughout the air. Looking towards the man, you noticed his grin had turned feral and a knife had appeared in his hand.

Within the blink of an eye, you felt your father's grip loosen and turned to see him lying on the ground, covered in blood.

'Is it wrong that I feel no remorse?' you thought, turning away.

Your mother was nowhere to be found, but a small puddle of blood was on the ground not far from where she stood.

Then, the man was in front of you again, blood staining his clothes.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, poppet. The other one got away."

You nodded, not thinking twice about it.

"Hmm...I know! Would you like to come to my home and try some cupcakes?" he asked enthusiastically.

You nodded, stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

Then he turned downright ecstatic. "Oh I'm so glad! I promise you will love them!" he laughed, taking your hand.

*************************Time skip brought to you by the BTT**********************

You had arrived at the man's house. He had told you that his name was Oliver, and you told him your name. He told you about the three others living with him but said they were all out doing things of their own tonight.

He held a blue frosted (fav. flavor cupcake) out towards you and you took it, mumbling a thanks. Eating it eagerly, your taste buds lit up at the sweet flavor.

"Oliver, this is delicious!" you cried, scarfing it down.

"Why thank you, poppet! I'm so pleased you like it!~" he beamed, giving you another.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing you and Oliver to look towards it.

"Oh good! I see that you're back!~" Oliver chirped, smiling brightly.


	2. Meeting the Rest of the Family

_Last time: "Oh good you're back~" Oliver chirped, as the door slammed closed._

"Ugh, why do you have to be so cheery all zhe time?" grumbled Francis, slinking down into the chair by Oliver.

"Oh Francis, why do you have to be such a meanie? Cheer up, please? For me?" Oliver said, hugging him.

"Non, and get off me!" Francis replied, pushing him off.

"Cheer up! Please?" Oliver begged.

"Non!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Non!"

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa-"

"NO!"

"aaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeee?"

"NON! YOU STUPID BRIT, WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!?" Francis bellowed, sending you running, remembering your parents and their anger.

"Oh Francis! Look what you did! You scared the poor poppet!" Oliver said, reaching out to you at your hiding place under the table.

"Don't worry poppet...Francis wont hurt you..he's just a big old meanie sometimes~ " Oliver cooed, pulling you out.

You quietly nodded and his bright smile returned. "Good~ Would you like another cupcake, poppet?" he asked.

"Yeah!" you cheered, taking one from him, and after thanking him, you started eating it.

Francis still eyed you with suspicion "One question, who is the little...child? Don't tell me you've started bringing your victims home again!?"

"Oh no, silly!~ That's too much of a mess to clean up unless its in the basement...Poor little things, they fight so much, even though they're not going to win..."

After Oliver explained how he had found you to Francis, the frenchman left and went to his room up the winding stairs.

The door, for the second time that night, slammed open. In walked a man with blonde hair and a red jacked and a man with dark reddish-brown hair came in.

They were obviously arguing about something, and suddenly stopped when they saw you. Your (e/c) eyes looking at them curiously.

Finally the brown haired one spoke up with a smirk on his face. "New kill, huh? Well, this one...this one's mine!" he growled, rushing forward, preparing to swing his bat at your body.

Looking over towards Oliver, it seemed a large knife had again just appeared in his hand and he leaped into the air, him and the other  
man colliding together in a flurry of movement.

The man with the red jacket rolled his eyes. "Screw this..I'm making pancakes!" with that statement he walked towards the kitchen.

You, still looking at the two fighting, was torn between waiting to see what would happen, and trying to break it up.


	3. The Others Start Finding Out

Al and Oliver were a blur as they fought, angry shouts echoing through the air. Oliver landed in front of you, standing as Al rose up, looking worse for wear.

"Oliver! Why are you protecting the kid? Getting soft?" Al mocked.

"Oh good heavens, no!~ I've just been showing the little dear around, I see no reason to harm the poor thing." he said, his eyes swirling pink and blue as he wiped his knife.

Al growled " You better get rid of it before the others find out...Unless you take the chicken's way out and keep her around."

He jumped as a now gleaming kitchen knife flew by his head, embedding itself in the wall. He turned to look at a frowning Oliver.

"You would do well not to make me angry, poppet... You may be strong but you know full well that I'm still much stronger..." Oliver said,  
yanking his knife out of the wall.

"Whatever..." Al mumbled, walking up the stairs.

"Please clean the mud that you left on the floor, dear!"~ Oliver called, only to hear the slamming of a door.

You looked at the floor curiously, it was so clean that she could see her reflection in it. There wasn't even a speck of dirt...

"There isn't any mud." you whispered, tugging on Oliver's sleeve.

"Hm? Oh I know, dear!~ I just like to mess with Alfie's head!" he replied, laughing.

You noticed that the other man from before, the one with the red jacket had walked in, a plate of pancakes in his hands, and at his side...a huge polar bear.

Your eyes widened as you ran to hug the bear, and just as the man noticed, you was already too close.

"Hey! Get away from him!" he shouted, trying to save you from being eaten by his bear.

"He's so cute!~" you laughed, hugging him. The bear looked down in surprise before nudging your head gently.

"Wow. I've never seen Kuma let someone get that close to him... Except me." Matt grumbled, a bit jealous.

"Aw, Mattie~ Are you jealous?" Oliver teased, picking you up.

"No you stupid...-" he began but Oliver cut him off.

"NO SWEARING! Honestly! How many times does it take to remind you and Alfie of that rule?" Oliver chimed loudly, his eyes swirling a bit.

You turned your head towards the open door as you heard a noise. A figure stood their with a small smirk on their face.

"Ciao, Oliver. Who's the new-a bella~?" they asked, stepping into the light of the room.


End file.
